


Remembering Shepard

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Romance, One sided romance, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect 3 Spoilers! Read at your own risk. Vega has some thoughts after the Reapers are gone. A Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Shepard

Three Years, twenty-nine weeks, fourty-five days. That's how long they'd worked together as a galactic community to rebuild what had been lost after the crucible was fired. After the Reapers, the machines sent to destroy them all, just laid down arms. After Shepard had died.

She wasn't coming back either. Not this time. Word was that after the battle had died down, they'd found a pod. A single solitary pod - in the wreckage of -what had been- the Citadel.

Their Commander, his Lola, had been inside - broken, bloody, a faint smile on her lips.

He hated what had been done to her. She was the Galaxy's Hero, the "Mother of them all", their savior, a new deity as year's moved by.

But, her real memory lived on. In those boxes Liara had made, in the Normandy where her ghost walked, in the hearts of the crew she'd made stay on the boat while Williams and Tali got to tag along.

James wanted to hate the woman for leaving them all. She'd changed them in ways they couldn't even fathom, and she wasn't here to lead them anymore. She'd gotten her chair in the sky - if you believed in that sort of thing. But really, he wanted to hate her because he loved her and never made a move, because it had been the end of days.

He shook the thoughts from his head when a Recruit approached. "Sir?"

"What is it Recruit?"

"You - you served with her didn't you?"

"Commander Aurelia "Lola" Shepard? Hell yeah, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to take a break from my other two fills after I finished the game. I feel like I'm in mourning for my Shepard and that this would be the best tribute for her. (Also, Bioware makes the best damn games, because, seriously, I cried every time a character died.)


End file.
